Perfect
by xRitsun
Summary: Just a short drabble/fic I did for my sister. Song: Perfect by Marianas Trench. Yaoi/Shonen ai/Slash/boyxboy.


**Author's Note: **Just a drabble/fic a wrote for my sister because I was bored. What I did was have her pick a song she'd like me to use, as well as the pairing that she would like me to write the drabble/fic about.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and I make no money what so ever from writing this drabble/fic, I just wrote it to keep myself entertained.

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi/Shonen ai/Slash, in other words it's boy x boy, if you don't like, feel free to leave at any moment. Possible **Alternative Universe.** Possible **Ooc-ness. **And Language.

**Pairing Chosen: **Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker, ( Man).

**Song Chosen:** Perfect by Marianas Trench.

**Rated: **T, I think.

-x-

Allen wasn't stupid, he knew very well that their relationship wasn't perfect. They fought and argued more than half the time they were together. And if he really thought about it, he could swear that that's really the only thing they seemed capable of doing when in each others presence.

It couldn't possibly be considered 'normal couple behavior,' could it?

What couple spent most of their time arguing with their boyfriend or girlfriend instead of kissing or cuddling or doing other things that a couple would normally do?

Lenalee said it was normal for them, why wouldn't it be? They had clashed and fought the moment they met! Kanda immediately going on about 'rather getting hit by a car than to be seen around the damned Moyashi,' before walking away, leaving the small group of friends.

He never understood why, all he'd done was smile and introduce himself.

Lavi had laughed of course, going on about 'he likes you! I knew you guys would get along!'

Which had only confused the white haired teen more, how on earth was the taller teen leaving their group 'liking him?' Then again, he was pretty sure Lavi was insane, he had to be, to think the dark haired teen had taken a liking to him.

Though that had been the only time the taller teen left the group, he'd stuck around even when the white haired teen joined the group. They of course, argued like an 'old married couple,' or so Lavi and Lenalee had said. He glared at him. He told him to leave. Called him a 'moyashi,' every single moment he had the opportunity to do so. He'd threatened him with instant death if he called him 'Bakanda,' one more time, he of course never did so.

Actually, argue was the only thing they ever did.

Somehow that had changed when an old friend of his had come down for a visit. Kanda had seemed to of become angrier?

He had ignored the white haired teen completely, deciding instead to attempt and glare a hole through his friend's head during his friend's entire visit.

He was pretty sure Kanda had even threatened to kill said friend? He wasn't sure, Lavi had been going on and on about the cute girls sitting across from their group the entire time. Not bothered by his friend's hostility towards Allen's friend.

He'd been confused.

His friend hadn't even been bothered, had somehow seemed smug whenever he and Allen arrived or left the group together.

Nah, that had to of been his imagination.

After his friend had left, Kanda had completely avoided him, ignored him.

Which only confused him, had he done something to anger the teen?

Or had it been something his friend had said to the teen before he left?

He never did find out. Before he even had the chance to approach the taller teen about it, said teen had returned to their group as if nothing had happened. And they had returned to their daily routine, which of course wasn't much of a surprise for Lenalee and Lavi.

Their routine continued on for months.

That is until a new student had transferred to their school.

Kanda had of course become angry again, when the new teen, Tyki had somewhat joined their group, seeming to of attached himself to the white haired teen's side.

Maybe he just didn't like new people joining the group?

Kanda and Tyki had of course, clashed the moment they had met. Much like himself and Kanda. The thought had hurt him, for some reason.

Though, while Kanda had glared and cursed at the other teen, Tyki had only smiled...no, now that he thought about it, it had been more like a smirk rather than a smile.

Had Tyki liked Kanda?

He hadn't liked that idea, it had made him feel uneasy for a while.

Then Tyki had done the unthinkable.

Or so he had thought.

He had asked the white haired teen out on a date in front of the group!

He hadn't liked Tyki, though. But how was he going to say so without hurting the taller teen?

He of course hadn't even had the chance to deny the teen's request, because Kanda had become angry for some reason and had yelled at Tyki that 'the damned moyashi was his,' and 'he'd kill him if he so much as touched a hair on said moyashi's head.'

Tyki had laughed, while Kanda had pulled the smaller teen behind himself, shielding him from the other's view.

Lenalee and Lavi had remained quiet, watching the scene unfold.

He of course had been confused, he was Kanda's? Since when?

Tyki had held his arms up in surrender, amusement clearly written on his face, saying something about how he 'hadn't been aware that he and Allen where an item.'

Wait, he and Kanda weren't together though!

And he had been pretty sure said male hated him. Right?

Kanda hadn't spoken a word to deny the claim, he only continued to glare at the other male, as said male smirked at the dark haired teen, hands still held up as he approached the two males slowly. Kanda watched him closely, making sure to stay in between the white haired male and the other smirking male.

Tyki wasn't bothered, and continued to move closer, smirk still in place, "Now, now, is that any way to look at a friend?"

"You're not my friend," Kanda had immediately denied.

Allen, confused had remained silent watching the two; as he had slowly moved backwards to join Lavi and Lenalee; both also watching the other males. Lavi grinning, as Lenalee watched on afraid the two would resort to fighting...with their fists.

The two teens had gone silent, only watching each other, as if daring the other to make a move of some sort.

After what seemed like a few minutes of silence, Tyki had laughed as he walked around the dark haired teen, as if to leave, "All right, all right! I'm leaving, I'm leaving," he had said, aware of Kanda watching his every move as he walked away.

Tyki had then stopped a few feet away from the group, for some unknown reason.

After a few seconds, he had turned to face the group again, his eyes landing on Allen. Smirking once more, Tyki had moved before either of the others could react, his arms wrapped around the startled white haired teen as he was pulled into the taller teen's chest, and before he could mutter a word of protest Tyki had kissed him.

Lavi, had of course laughed.

Lenalee had gasped, her eyes moving back and forth between Tyki and Allen to Kanda.

"You're dead!" Kanda had shouted as he had moved forward, pulling Allen away from the other teen, as Tyki let go of the smaller male as he moved backwards away from the group, "now, Kanda, my friend, it was only a kiss!"

"You are no friend of mine! You're dead!" Kanda had repeated as he followed the other male, intent on killing said man.

The two had then vanished from sight, leaving behind a laughing Lavi, a worried Lenalee, and a shocked, blushing and silent Allen.

For the remainder of the day, neither Kanda or Tyki were seen.

Allen hadn't seen either of the two in any of the remaining classes he shared with the two.

Lavi and Lenalee had left quickly after meeting him at his locker, saying something about a 'date,' or what not.

After the two had left, Allen had been left alone to gather his books.

Kanda had shown up after a few seconds, startling Allen as the white haired teen had shut his locker only to come face to face with said teen.

"Don't do that!" He had shouted, picking up the textbook he had dropped.

"I'll do what I want, Moyashi," Kanda had muttered as he glared down at the smaller teen.

"Stupid, BaKanda..," Allen had muttered as he placed the book in his book-bag, after doing so he looked up at the taller teen, it was then that he noticed the other's split lip, "d-did you get into a fight!" He had questioned.

"Che, you're not as stupid as I thought you were after all, Moyashi,"

"What was that!"

"You heard me."

"Stupid Bakanda!" Allen yelled as he walked past the taller teen, intent on going home. He, however, hadn't gotten very far before Kanda had grabbed his hand and pulled him back, straight into the taller teen's chest.

"What the h-" Allen had spoken in protest, struggling against the teen's hold before he froze in shock as the taller teen had silenced him with a kiss. He stared at nothing, his gray eyes wide in surprise.

What was it with boys kissing him today! Did he have a sign on his back or something he didn't know of?

After a few seconds, Kanda had pulled away, releasing the white haired teen, who remained silent and unmoving.

"It's Friday, we're going on a date," Kanda had spoken, grabbing the still silent smaller teen's hand again, as he lead the way towards the school's exit.

"D-date? What date?" Allen had questioned, confused, as he was dragged out of the school and lead towards the parking lot.

"Yes, a date, as in you and me, going to see some ridiculous film or what not. Now shut up, Moyashi."

"What! No! I'm not going on a date with you, jerk!" Allen had shouted as he struggled to free himself of the other teen's hold, "let go!"

Kanda had ignored the smaller teen's protests and only tightened his hold on the smaller teen's hand as he continued to lead them towards the students parking lot; in the direction of where he had parked his car.

"Bakanda! Let go!" Allen continued to shout as he was pushed into the taller teen's car, "I'm going to kick your ass if you don't let me go!"

"Che, as if you could, now be quiet and put your seat-belt on," Kanda had replied as he got into the driver's seat. Allen had glared at the teen, as he pulled the seat-belt over himself as he buckled himself in. "One more thing, if that damned Tyki kisses you again, let me know and I will kill him," Kanda had said as he started the car and drove out of the school's parking lot, "no one touches what's mine and get's away with it,"

"I'm not yours!" Allen had protested, glaring at the teen beside him.

"Yes, you are, Moyashi."

-x-

Allen knew their relationship was far from perfect. Kanda hadn't even asked him out, just dragged him off on a date! In fact, he still did.

He would show up at random times, claiming they where going out, whether it was during the weekend, or if it was in the middle of classes, Kanda didn't care, he'd just drag the smaller teen out of the school; regardless of Allen's protests of; 'I have a test!' 'I have work today!'

Kanda just didn't care, going on about, "my wife doesn't need to work."

Ignoring Allen's protest of "I'm not your wife!"

Kanda still threatened to kill Tyki or anyone who even dared to approach him that weren't Lavi or Lenalee. It did get annoying, but frankly, Allen wouldn't of had it any other way.

_'I think it's better this way.'_

-x-

**Author's Note: **Yes, the first one's done! Now I just have to do the others my sister choose and wants.

Anyways, any feedback and or thoughts would be appreciated. Why am I doing drabbles? It's to help me get out of my writer's block, ha ha.

Thank you,

-xRitsun


End file.
